Can you remembers tears?
by Amaryah
Summary: [Traduc] léger KuroXKura, pas yaoi. Commence dans le passé de Kurapika, puis continue dans le présent. Le massacre du clan Kuruta vu par son seul survivant.


Titre originel : Can You Remember Tears?

Traduction titre: Peux-tu te souvenir des larmes?

Auteur original: Kurapika (section anglaise)

Traducteur : Amaranth

Notes complémentaire: Dans cette histoire, Kurapika est une fille et c'est une fic sur son passé

Couple : (sorte) KuroroXKurapika

Haine. Vengeance. Mort. Colère. Peine. Perte. Trahison. Combien de temps peut-on vivre avec des choses pareilles en soi. Combien de temps peut-on cacher un tel passé derrière un sourire ? Et même si on veut parler de ces choses, peut-on un jour réussir à les exprimer, ou est-ce que nos bouches vont s'assécher de plus en plus, nous rendant incapable de parler.

Plus on pense à de telles choses plus perdu on devient, jusqu'à ce que toute autre chose vivante devienne brumeuse, et que rien ne soit plus clair, ni le passé, ni le présent, ni même le futur. Tout ce qui est et qui sera jamais, ce sont les regrettables émotions que l'on possède et que l'on refuse de laisser partir. Rien d'autre ne compte. Rien d'autre n'existe. Tout ce que l'on peut voir c'est un épais brouillard, et nos émotions haine, vengeance et souffrance aussi claires que le jour, aussi rouges que le sang.

Est-ce que quelqu'un, qui a vécu avec de telles émotions et pensées pendant si longtemps, peut continuer à vivre sans devenir fou? Si la haine est ancrée si profond dans nos cœurs, va-t-on un jour être capable de l'oublier ? Est-on condamné pour toujours à ne jamais être capable de sourire et d'être vraiment en paix? Aveuglé par l'illusion que la paix viendra avec la revanche nos cœurs ne vont jamais connaître la paix, car la vengeance ne calme jamais les cœurs mais les enfonce au contraire plus profondément dans la douleur et la souffrance.

Même en sachant ça, que la vengeance va seulement rendre nos cœurs plus douloureux, on s'y perd de plus en plus, les voix devenant plus bruyantes et douloureuses. On choisit encore de la poursuivre, cette vengeance. Tout en sachant bien que de telles actions vont seulement rendre la douleur plus intense, elle pense que c'est le seul chemin qu'elle peut suivre, vu que la vengeance qu'elle essaye désespérément d'accomplir, n'est pas pour elle, mais pour ceux qui sont tombés : parles-tu des morts du clan Kuruta ?

Chapitre Un

"Wow! C'est tellement mignon!" s'exclama Neon d'une voix très excitée, la jeune adolescente énergique souleva la robe, qu'elle venait de choisir parmi la multitude que contenait le présentoir, pour que tous la voie. Elle était d'une couleur rose pale s'assortissant bien à ses longs cheveux roses. " Ca va faire génial avec le rouge à lèvres que j'ai acheté !"

Ses gardes du corps étaient positionnés tout autour du magasin, semblant tous aussi enthousiastes que des blocs de bois, de faire les magasins avec elle. Neon, bien sur, le savait mais n'en tint pas compte. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de laisser l'humeur renfrognée de ses gardiens interférer avec quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire.

Elle essaya la robe, elle était parfaitement ajustée, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été taillée juste pour elle. Se tournant vers le garde du corps le plus proche d'elle, elle posa la question qu'ils étaient maintenant tous fatigué d'entendre. " Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Je suis bien?"

Elle fronça les sourcils à sa malchance, le garde du corps qui se trouvait être le plus proche d'elle était la blonde au visage sévère, qui lui répondait très rarement surtout quand ça concernait les habits. Bien sur, la blonde ne s'y connaissait probablement pas vraiment si on en jugeait par ce qu'elle choisissait de porter tout le temps. Après quelques temps sans avoir de réponse elle demanda encore. "HE! Regarde moi ! A quoi tu penses?"

Elle grommela amèrement comme elle continuait à l'ignorer. Comment quelqu'un avec une personnalité si ennuyeuse avait pu réussir à devenir le nouveau « chien-chien » de son père, et celui à qui il faisait le plus confiance " Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Hé!" Neon saisit énergiquement l'oreille de la blonde la tirant et attirant ainsi rapidement son attention. "Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?"

Kurapika tressaillit légèrement à la soudaine douleur. D'ailleurs, elle aurait du savoir mieux que rêver éveiller quand Neon était autour. Neon semblait toujours l'ennuyer le plus quand elle était profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Au lieu de perdre son calme et de faire une folie, Kurapika prit une profonde inspiration et éloigna calmement la main de Neon d'elle, tout en reprenant son sang-froid. "C'est bien." Elle n'avait pas du tout écouté ce que Neon disait, mais c'était manifestement à propos de quelque chose qu'elle avait trouvé dans la boutique.

Neon ne fut pas satisfaite de cette réponse. "Tu n'as même pas regardé!"

Kurapika prit une seconde pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la robe puis recommença à regarder dans le vide. " C'est bien."

" Tu ne t'es même pas donné le temps d'y penser!" Elle serra les dents, se retournant. Cette fille était tout à fait impossible! "Je veux aller autre part, je n'aime pas l'ambiance de cette boutique."

Kurapika savait bien que le fait qu'ils doivent maintenant porter et payer pour toutes las affaires de Neon pour aller jusqu'à la prochaine boutique hors de prix était probablement de sa faute. Neon faisait généralement ça quand elle fâchée contre la Kurata, et essayait souvent de la perdre en allant d'un endroit à un autre, dans l'espoir de pouvoir apprécier son shopping sans la présence de Kurapika. Bien qu'elle n'ai jamais réussie à semer Kurapika, elle était trop douée pour ça.

Senritsu marchait à côté de Kurapika, lui parlant de sa voix basse et mélodieuse. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Kurapika se tourna vers sa compagne. "Je vais tout à fait bien." Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'embêtait à mentir à Senritsu, étant donné qu'elle pouvait dire comment chacun se sentait avant même de leur demander. Si Kurapika avait été capable de déguiser le son que Senritsu pouvait entendre venant de son cœur alors peut-être qu'elle aurait pu avoir une chance de camoufler son humeur et ses sentiments, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Senritsu secoua la tête, c'était dur de devenir proche de Kurapika. Peu importe à quel point on était un bon et proche ami, Kurapika ne s'ouvrait jamais, ne disait jamais rien sur comment elle se sentait. Même si on arrivait à savoir quelque chose de Kurapika tout ce dont elle parlait était du massacre de son clan et de sa soif de vengeance, rien de plus. Pas de détails sur comment cela c'était passé, ni comment elle avait réussi à survivre, et définitivement pas un mot au sujet des gens qui était morts. On aurait dit qu'il y avait là un mur que personne ne pouvait traverser.

Au lieu de continuer Senritsu changea de sujet, tournant la conversation vers Néon. "Elle essaye de son mieux."

Kurapika sembla surprise d'entendre ces mots. Elle regarda de nouveau la fille aux cheveux roses devant elles. "Essaye?"

Senritsu acquiesça de la tête dirigeant aussi son regard sur Néon. "Elle est encore secouée par ce qui s'est passé et elle essaye de son mieux de ne pas laisser ça l'inquiéter et de se forcer à aller de l'avant. Ca va prendre un moment avant qu'elle soit de nouveau capable de sourire facilement."

Kurapika ferma les yeux comme elle laissait les mots couler en elle ( the words sink in). Sourire facilement? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Un sourire était un sourire n'est-ce pas?

Senritsu continua, sachant que le silence pensif de son amie était la manière qu'avait Kurapika de répondre à certaines choses. "Son cœur, son esprit et son âme peuvent tous sourire en même temps Kurapika. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne peuvent pas faire ça."

Kurapika arrêta de marcher, fronçant les sourcils, maintenant il était clair que Senritsu parlait d'elle. Ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement par ce commentaire n'était pas du tout aussi clair. "Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis malheureuse ?"

Kurapika n'eut pas de réponse comme Senritsu continuait à suivre Neon, laissant Kurapika trouver la réponse toute seule.

Kurapika soupira tournant la tête vers le ciel au-dessus d'elle. "Cœur, esprit et âme tous ensemble. Seuls les enfants sont capables de sourire si inconsidérément." Elle regarda autour d'elle seulement pour voir que Néon et les autres étaient partis. Ils semblaient toujours bouger plus vite quand Kurapika était préoccupée par quelque chose. Au moins ils étaient faciles à trouver.

Une sensation de froid traversa tout d'un coup le corps de Kurapika. Elle retint son souffle, regardant lentement autour d'elle, scrutant avec attention son environnement. Quelqu'un la regardait, quelqu'un avec un cœur aussi noir et froid qu'un corbeau. Elle connaissait bien ce sentiment, elle l'avait déjà senti plusieurs fois avant. Elle plissa les yeux comme ils commençaient à brûler, reconnaissante que les lentilles de contact soient capable d'empêcher tout le monde de remarquer le changement de ses yeux de leur couleur normale à un brillant écarlate.

Où était-il ? Elle savait qu'il était ici, personne d'autre n'avait une aura pareille, qui faisait tant brûler ses yeux. Là ! Elle se retourna rapidement, reculant d'un saut et atterrissant en posture de combat, prête à attaquer au moindre mouvement. Debout à seulement quelques pieds de l'endroit où Kurapika était se trouvait l'ancien chef de la Brigade Fantôme. Il était derrière elle, la regardant.

Kurapika regarda d'un air malveillant la silhouette aux cheveux noirs, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Est-ce qu'il la suivait ? Kuroro sourit, répondant à ses questions avant même qu'elle puisse les poser. "Relax. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre contre toi. Tu te rends ridicule toute seule en agissant ainsi dans un endroit aussi fréquenté. "

Kurapika fronça violemment les sourcils comme elle laissait son corps se relaxer, mais gardait son esprit aussi vigilant que jamais. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Kuroro, il avait toujours quelque chose dans sa manche, toujours une raison à ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, Kuroro et le reste de la Brigade n'avaient aucun problème à tuer des gens dans des endroits bondés pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, il trouverait tout aussi confortable de l'attaquer maintenant que dans un endroit où ils seraient seuls.

Kuroro garda son sourire, il pouvait dire que Kurapika détestait ça, quand il souriait si inconsidérément dans toutes les situations, que ça la contrariait. "On n'arrête pas de tomber l'un sur l'autre. C'est comme si le destin voulait qu'on se voit."

Kurapika plissa les yeux, serrant les poings. C'était dur de rester calme autour de cet homme. "C'est ma malchance." Elle fixa du regard le visage décidé de Kuroro. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Peut-être une autre coupe de thé ? "

Kurapika grogna violemment à ce commentaire, rappel de quand Kuroro avait décrit son enlèvement par Kurapika comme aussi vide de sens que de boire une coupe de thé. "Viens-en au fait!"

Kuroro se tourna en s'éloignant d'elle. "Il n'y a pas de vrai raison. Comme tu l'as dit c'est dû à ta malchance que l'on continue de tomber l'un sur l'autre." Il ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder en arrière, mais lui parla encore. "Combien de temps tu vas continuer à vivre dans ta solitude?"

La blonde continua à le fusiller du regard. Dans la plupart des situations comme celles ci ce serait intelligent de juste s'éloigner et d'ignorer la personne qui lui parlait, mais pas avec lui. On ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos, pas une seconde. "En quoi ça te concerne?"

Kuroro ferma les yeux comme il continuait à marcher, elle était toujours aussi têtue. Bien qu'il adorait la mettre en colère ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il devait faire en ce moment. Après tout, il avait son propre agenda à suivre. "Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse."

L'humeur de Kurapika changea soudainement, son humeur chancelant à ce commentaire qui semblait venir de nulle part. "Promesse?" Son cœur battait encore furieusement de peur mais son esprit tournait en rond. Promesse? Quelle Promesse? Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais à la place resta silencieuse. Kuroro était déjà parti, s'étant esquivé durant les quelques secondes que Kurapika avait pris pour essayer de donner du sens à ce qu'il avait dit. "Où est-il?"

Elle scruta les environs une fois de plus avant d'arrêter à contrecœur et de retourner avec Néon et les autres. Ce n'était pas normal de simplement tomber sur son pire ennemi sans aucune raison. Il devait y avoir une raison elle en était sure.

"Maintenant pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores?"

L'esprit de Kurapika revint net dans le présent. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de commencer à penser à autre chose cette fois et probablement pour la première fois de sa vie Néon avait réussi à la surprendre alors que sa garde était baissée. "C'est bien, c'est joli."

Néon eut une expression acide tandis que ses autres gardes du corps fixaient Kurapika d'un visage sans expression. Manifestement elle avait dit la mauvaise chose. "Tu m'ignorais encore!"

Kurapika s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en se tenant la tête. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu pour manger. Néon lui avait probablement demandé de remplir son verre ou quelque chose comme ça. "Je vous écoute maintenant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Changeant de place sur sa chaise et s'appuyant contre la table, Néon fixa son regard sur le visage de Kurapika, rendant la blonde nerveuse. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle peut vouloir maintenant? "A quoi est-ce que tu es toujours en train de penser ?"

En train de penser? Vengeance, sa haine pour la Brigade, les yeux qu'elle essayait si désespérément de trouver. Au lieu de répondre à sa question Kurapika ferma simplement les yeux tout quittant sa chaise. "Voulez vous encore un verre ou quelque chose d'autre?"

"Tu as changé de sujet!" se plaignit Néon rapidement pas du tout contente de son refus de lui répondre. Elle saisit le bras de Kurapika, la forçant à se rassoire "Je sais ce que c'est!"

"Vous le savez?" répondit sarcastiquement Kurapika, sachant que c'était impossible pour Néon de savoir vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Néon sourit se levant et croissant les bras dans une attitude de je-sais-tout. "Tu penses à un garçon."

"Vraiment?"

"Ne joue pas à l'innocente! Pourquoi quelle autre raison tu rêvasserais incessamment. "

"Rêvasser? Vous faites erreur."

"Tu n'as pas à être timide sur ça! Tout le monde trouve quelqu'un qui l'aime à un moment ou à un autre. Même les gens renfrognés, ternes et silencieux comme toi."

Kurapika fronça légèrement les sourcils ennuyée. "Je ne suis pas renfrognée. Je suis sérieuse."

Néon sourit se rasseyant sur son siège. "Hé, hé! Dit moi à quoi il ressemble d'accord?"

Kurapika été sur le point de lui lancer une remarque hautaine d'un ton sec mais s'arrêta. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à la rabaisser plus, après tout elle en avait bavé à York Shin. A la place elle pencha la tête sur le coté un air renfrogné sur le visage, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui l'amuserait. "Voyons voir. Où dois-je commencer? Pour te dire la vérité il y a vraiment un garçon qui a eu un grand impact sur moi."

Néon sourit avec excitation se penchant plus prés, comme si ça l'aiderait à mieux entendre le ton bas de Kurapika. "Oui! Oui! Continue!"

"Il est vraiment têtu. Et pas du tout sage, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas intelligent. Il a tendance à voir des choses que moi et d'autres gens ne voyons pas. Je l'ai respecté depuis la première fois où je l'ai rencontré. Il parle aux animaux, il les comprend aussi. Il aime pêcher, il est petit, porte une veste et des shorts verts, il est vraiment insouciant et heureux-"

Néon empêcha Kurapika de continuer à parler, un regard confus sur le visage. "On dirait que tu décris un garçon de 12 ans!"

"Je le fais."

"QUOI?"

Kurapika prit une gorgée de son verre et commença à expliquer. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec ça ? Je t'ai dit que c'était un garçon qui avait eu un grand impact sur moi."

Néon fronça les sourcils pas contente que Kurapika ait joué avec les mots. "Non, non! Parle moi de ton béguin!"

"Oh, et bien maintenant que tu formules ça de cette manière ça rend les choses beaucoup plus simples."

"Super ! Qui c'est ? Comment il est !"

"Je n'en ai pas."

"QUOI?" Néon fronça les sourcils en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. "Tu es si méchante. Me rendre toute excitée pour rien."

Kurapika sourit légèrement comme elle se appuyait de nouveau contre le dossier. De temps en en temps elle continuait encore à repenser à l'examen d'hunter, où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Gon, Kirua et Leolio. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun compagnon depuis le massacre de son clan, et puis, sans chercher ni même prévenir, ces trois là étaient arrivés.

Elle s'arrêta, un air solennel marquant son visage. _"Depuis le massacre du Clan Kurata" _Ce jour. Si clairement gravé dans sa mémoire et impossible à oublier. Elle avait seulement été absente du village pendant quelques heures, pas vraiment si longtemps, et quand elle était finalement revenue. Ils étaient déjà venu. Et elle était la seule qui restait. Après avoir enterré la totalité de son clan elle avait fait une promesse. Une promesse de ramener ce qui leur avait été volé, un serment de vengeance. Soudainement cela la frappa. Ce n'était pas la seule promesse qu'elle avait faite ce jour là.

La voix de son plus jeune être joua dans sa tête, un fragment d'une mémoire qu'elle avait presque oubliée. "Quand j'aurais battu la personne qui a fait ça, je reviendrais vers toi."

FIN du chapitre un.

C'est une de mes premières traduction alors donnez moi votre avis.

J'accepte les critiques si elles sont constructives.

Merci.


End file.
